Verbos Alados
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Naquela noite, as palavras machucaram mais que espadas e açoites. E somente separados, dominados pelo medo e pela solidão, pudemos enxergar os abismos a serem vencidos e dar asas aos nossos corações.
1. Pretérito Imperfeito: Eu

**Pretérito Imperfeito: Eu**

Naquela noite eu não voltei para casa. Talvez fosse a irritação por tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse vontade de não ver você. Talvez fosse a frustração por não saber ao certo o que dizer ou como agir. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente orgulho. O fato é que aquela noite eu não voltei para você. E, num piscar de olhos, o mundo inteiro pareceu desabar.

Fogem-me à memória quantas vezes me repreendi desde então, mas naquele momento pareceu-me a única coisa certa a se fazer. Não queria ter que encarar as palavras não ditas, os olhares gritantes ou os suspiros silenciosos que suplicavam dolorosamente para serem ouvidos. Por isso parei no farol vermelho e encarei a bifurcação logo à frente, tendo a voz de Kyu Sakamoto como única companhia.

— _Olho para cima enquanto caminho, contando as estrelas com lágrimas nos olhos —_ eu o ouvi dizer para mim. — _Lembro-me daqueles dias felizes de verão, mas esta noite estou completamente só._

— Completamente só — murmurei, apertando o volante um pouco mais que o necessário. Olhei rapidamente para o retrovisor e vislumbrei um letreiro em neon, um pouco vermelho demais para a rua que enegrecia sob o crepúsculo. Pelo espelho não pude decifrar com certeza o que as palavras diziam, invertidas que estavam. Suspirei. De inversões bastavam as da minha vida.

Fechei os olhos por um instante. Vi seu rosto se desenhar em minha mente, mas não pude contemplar seu sorriso. Seus lábios crispados oscilavam entre a raiva e a melancolia e seu olhar de jade lapidado deixava transparecer uma súplica muda como se perguntassem:

— Por que?

Não tive tempo de responder. Uma buzina insistente me despertou. O farol abrira e sua luz verde opaca me lembrou seus olhos em uma noite de luar. Logo à frente, a bifurcação continuava a me encarar, como se pesasse diante de mim as iminências do momento e do destino.

A buzina soou de novo, como uma voz que ecoasse no limiar de minha consciência. Ouvi uma voz aguda gritar um palavrão e o ronco surdo de um motor. Por fim, os pés mecânicos afundaram nos pedais. Engatei a primeira e pus o carro em movimento. Mas, por algum motivo, não tomei o caminho da direita como fizera durante tantos anos. Ao invés disso, passei a rodar sem rumo pelas ruas nuas, um tanto nebulosas pela noite sem lua.

Eu gostava daquela cidade. Tomoeda era pequena sem ser desajeitada. As casas eram de um requinte simples e as árvores pareciam crescer na medida certa. As pessoas eram simples, educadas e simpáticas umas com as outras — não a simpatia mecânica das secretárias executivas, com seus gestos ensaiados e seus discursos pré-prontos, minuciosamente decorados; nem a educação forçada do trabalhador que diz bom dia na fila do trem sem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar, mas uma genuína e cativante simpatia. Sem que eu sequer houvesse me dado conta, aquela cidadezinha de modos calmos e pessoas gentis havia se tornado meu lar, muito mais do que Hong Kong jamais fora.

E então lá estava eu, sem saber ao certo para onde ir ou o que fazer; perdido nas ruas que os mais de dez anos passados haviam se encarregado de gravar em minha memória.

Naquela profusão de ruas e avenidas, não prestei muita atenção nos caminhos que tomei. Fui dar num portão alto, lanceado, cujo ferro retorcido se encarregava de proteger o belo jardim, que se estendia à minha frente, das mazelas do mundo. Estacionei.

Caminhei até o portão que se elevava muito acima da minha cabeça e apertei o botão do interfone. Esperei. Um segundo a mais e eu teria dado meia volta e partido. Mas uma voz suave respondeu à campainha, fazendo com que eu me voltasse ao aparelho:

— Eriol? — indaguei incerto.

— Shaoran — ele disse em um tom solene. Não era uma pergunta. — Vou abrir o portão. Entre, vai começar a nevar.

Olhei para o céu coberto de nuvens. Era dezembro, mas a primeira neve ainda não havia caído. As densas formações leitosas acima da minha cabeça se confundiam com o negrume da noite sem luar. Havia um quê de sombrio naquela visão, pensei.

Cruzei a grade de ferro e caminhei até a soleira da porta, onde Eriol já me esperava. Sua expressão faustosa não deixava transparecer preocupação, mas eu sabia pelos anos de convivência que ele estava agitado por dentro.

— Entre. — Sua voz era gentil, mas havia um peso nela que só Eriol conseguia dar, como se o ato fosse de uma importância ímpar.

Fui guiado até a sala de estar. A lareira estava acesa e um aparelho de som tocava _Rachmaninov_ num volume quase inaudível. Sentamo-nos no sofá e Eriol me serviu chá. Sorvi o primeiro gole com gosto, como se naquela voracidade depositasse na bebida a responsabilidade de aquecer um espírito que esfriava. Lancei um olhar rápido pela janela. De fato, havia começado a nevar.

— Muito bem, o que aconteceu? — Eriol indagou-me com um tom um pouco mais exaltado que o normal. — Sakura me ligou dizendo que você não havia voltado para casa. Perguntou se você estava aqui.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não sei ao certo. Para dizer a verdade, eu mal entendo o que aconteceu; como tudo isso começou. Só sei que, de uma hora para outra, não estávamos mais nos falando.

Eriol suspirou e pela primeira vez um fiapo de preocupação fez transparecer em seu rosto. O semblante sério e os olhos profundos me lançaram um tom de reprovação. Eu sabia por quê. Mais cedo, naquele dia, ele me vira no escritório com a expressão anuviada demais. Não era do meu feitio me distrair no meio do trabalho.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Eu apenas assenti.

— Claro — falei abanando as mãos. — Desculpe, acho que voei um pouco.

— É melhor controlar suas asas. Tem ligação para você na linha dois.

Mas ele sabia. Sabia que havia uma peça fora do lugar. Não poderia ser diferente. Ele sempre tivera um bom faro para esse tipo de coisa. E lá estava eu, com uma xícara de chá em uma das mãos, encarando aquele olhar de censura. Suspirei. Sabia que Eriol esperava uma resposta, mas eu próprio não a conhecia.

— Desculpe — sussurrei, buscando as palavras certas. — Não me sinto bem para falar sobre isso agora. Posso ficar aqui?

— Por que faz perguntas para as quais já sabe a resposta? É perigoso dirigir com essa nevasca.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Quero saber se posso passar um tempo aqui. — Baixei o olhar, ligeiramente envergonhado. — Não posso voltar ainda. Não quero falar com ela.

— Continua perguntando algo que já sabe. — Eriol se levantou e mexeu no fogo com as tenazes. Caminhou até o canto da sala e apertou um botão no aparelho de som, fazendo o disco pular fora com um zunido mecânico. — Pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Preparei o quarto de hóspedes para você.

Pisquei algumas vezes até entender o significado daquelas palavras. Perguntei a mim mesmo como ele sabia que eu viria — uma pergunta tola, é verdade, mas naquele momento, imerso em pensamentos, a tolice me pareceu o único modo de fugir do meu próprio eu.

— Um pássaro me contou. — Pela primeira vez naquele dia Eriol pareceu dar um tom de diversão à sua voz, mas logo em seguida voltou a ficar sério. — Sabe que terá que falar com ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não sabe?

Assenti. É claro que eu sabia. Eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada para lhe dizer. Quando acordei naquele dia, você já tinha saído, mas deixara o café-da-manhã pronto sobre a mesa da cozinha. Mesmo brigados você continuava a se preocupar comigo e isso despertou em mim um misto de admiração e raiva. Admiração por sua bondade e doçura. Raiva por não querer que você se preocupasse e por saber que eu jamais seria igual a você.

Levantei-me no momento em que Eriol acabara de trocar o disco e colocara Stravinsky para tocar. Meneei a cabeça. Aquela devia ser a noite dos russos, pensei. Entre uma palavra e outra pedi licença. Estava cansado e precisava de um tempo sozinho. Eriol me disse para tomar um banho e descansar. Concordei. Aquilo certamente me acalmaria.

Passava da meia noite quando finalmente me deitei. O teto de um branco pálido adornado pelo lustre de prata e cristal me pareceu surreal demais. Estava tão acostumado ao meu teto simples com uma única lâmpada fluorescente que a idéia de tamanha ostentação fez com que eu me revirasse algumas vezes na cama. Alguns passos adiante uma estatueta de ébano e marfim se apoiava sobre uma cômoda de mogno, onde eu havia colocado minha pasta e as roupas que usara naquele dia.

Corri os olhos pelo quarto por alguns breves segundos sem poder esconder minha inquietação. Era um aposento de muito bom gosto, tinha que reconhecer. Todavia, os pequenos detalhes se avultavam em uma pintura que eu bem conhecia e fizera de tudo para escapar. Aquela mobília do século XIX era terrivelmente parecida com a que minha mãe fazia questão de manter em Hong Kong, carregando-me para uma vida que eu deixara para trás havia mais de uma década.

Balancei a cabeça quando o cuco da sala cantou uma hora. Inspirei. Suspirei. E foi como se a brisa gelada da madrugada houvesse passado pelas janelas fechadas e aberto caminho até meus pulmões. E mesmo com a aparente contradição, todo ar do mundo me pareceu pouco, como se, em sua ausência, residisse a absoluta inópia dos significados; dos sentidos de eu, tu e nós.

Revirei-me na cama ao percebê-la vazia demais. Ao aperto no peito sobreveio a constatação de que, pela primeira vez em dez anos, você não estaria ao meu lado. Fingi que não me importava. Era teimoso e quis acreditar em uma auto-suficiência que os anos haviam banido de mim.

Por fim, quando não havia mais nada a ser feito; quando os muitos revirares sob os lençóis e os muitos afofares do travesseiro se tornaram não mais que gestos regulares a intervalos mecânicos, meus olhos se fecharam, rendidos pelo cansaço. Chegava-me aos ouvidos uma melodia suave ao piano, mas ali, no limiar entre sono e despertar, não soube dizer se aquilo era real ou se eram as portas do sonhar que se abriam para mim. Só sei que adormeci. E por gracejo do destino, sonhei com você.

_Finalizado: São Paulo, 26 de Outubro de 2008._

_Revisado: São Paulo, 18 de Novembro de 2008._

_Passou pelas mãos da __**Yoru** no dia 23/05/2009._

* * *

N/A: Alô, pessoas!!! =D

Não, eu não morri! /o/

Pois é, depois de um looongo período fora do ar, finalmente estou de volta com meu mais novo projeto. Para variar um pouco e sair da aventura e da ação de Chrono (que por sinal voltará em breve), resolvi retornar às minhas raízes e escrever algo com drama e romance. O resultado está aqui. Esta é uma mini-série em três capítulos. Todos eles já estão escritos e serão postados semanalmente. Espero sinceramente que gostem da história, ela foi escrita de coração.

Esta fic é dedicada à Yoruki e à Miaka, ou melhor, à Bruna e à Stella, meus eternos anjos da guarda e fontes inesgotáveis de amizade, cumplicidade e compreensão. Obrigado por cada pequeno momento que ao lado de vocês se tornou grande e inesquecível. Amo vocês.

Aproveito para deixar um agradecimento mais que merecido à Yoru, que se dispôs tão gentilmente a betar a fic. Obrigado, anjinho. =D

Ah, sim! E antes que eu me esqueça, o trecho que Shaoran menciona brevemente no carro é uma música de _Kyu Sakamoto_, chamada _Sukiyaki_.

Até a próxima semana, quando chega o próximo capítulo.

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.

_**N/R:**_ _ele fala como se betar uma fic dele fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo... falando sério, Fê! Você acha mesmo que precisa me __**agradecer**_ _por isso? EU é que agradeço pela confiança e por me permitir meter o dedão aí no meio arriscando estragar tudo... Quero dizer que foi um prazer dar um polimento no texto, porque é tudo o que seus textos precisam: uma lustradinha e TCHANS!..._

_Espero que tenham aproveitado a leitura tanto quanto eu, que sempre me perco em uma miríade de emoções em meio às palavras e sentimentos... Os fics do Fê sempre me fazem voar, flutuar... Deixem seus comentários._

_Beijinhos._

_**Yoru**_**.**


	2. Presente: Tu

Presente: Tu

Você chorou naquela noite. Não as estilhas de cristal que derrubou quando nos casamos, nem as gotas de felicidade com que você me presenteava quando eu a surpreendia num fim de semana qualquer com um jantar à luz de velas. Eram pérolas de solidão, vertidas sobre o travesseiro e entrecortadas por soluços tremulantes. E o mais doloroso é saber que não mereci nenhuma delas.

Um pouco mais cedo suas mãos inquietas tomaram o telefone, apreensiva que estava com minha demora. Não era comum eu me atrasar para o jantar, e a espera prolongada fê-la andar de um lado para o outro da sala enquanto corria os dedos com agilidade pelas teclas. Sombras difusas se projetavam sobre o chão, lançadas diretamente pela mesa posta onde o arroz e a sopa esfriavam com rapidez.

— Alô?

— Eriol? — Sua voz revelou-se trêmula e esganiçada.

— Sakura. Boa noite.

Em outra ocasião vocês teriam trocado elogios e cumprimentos. Você retribuiria ao "boa noite" de Eriol com polidez e ele faria um comentário com sua voz macia que facilmente arrancaria um sorriso seu. Mas naquela noite nem mesmo o tom de veludo daquela voz poderia tê-la acalmado.

— Eriol, Shaoran está com você?

Ele franziu o cenho do outro lado da linha.

— Não. Sakura, o que aconteceu?

— Não sei. Ele não voltou para casa ainda. Estou preocupada. — Houve uma pausa desconfortável, mas Eriol não ousou interrompê-la. Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, mas no fim você apenas agradeceu e se despediu. Não queria perturbá-lo com seus problemas, não seria certo. Eriol sempre se preocupava tanto e tinha tantas responsabilidades, seria injusto colocar mais um peso em suas costas.

Os minutos se passaram um após o outro. Quando o relógio finalmente acusou meia noite você se levantou. Recolheu a comida fria sem pressa; em sua lentidão havia uma pequena chama de esperança de que eu ainda voltaria. Mas a porta da geladeira se fechou pela última vez e o mundo continuou em silêncio. Da janela, a neve que caía com leveza nublava as ruas desertas. Ao longe uma dezena de luzes faiscava debilmente e quase se podia ouvir seu lampejo ecoando pela cidade naquele início de madrugada.

Em meio ao ritmo de portas se fechando e interruptores sendo desligados, seus olhos encararam o quarto. No meio dele a cama vazia parecia ordenada demais; os travesseiros num desencontro incomodamente alinhado. O aposento não era grande, mas por algum motivo pareceu-lhe opressivo e opulento em demasia.

Seu corpo foi de encontro aos lençóis de cetim num movimento incerto. Ato contínuo, seus braços enlaçaram o travesseiro no desejo de abraçar e ser abraçada. Mas a retribuição do gesto não chegou e pelo quarto ecoou um soluço. A ele se mesclaram o sal das lágrimas e os sentimentos feridos, que reverberaram entre quatro paredes até que o mundo se calasse rendido pelo sono.

* * *

Você não foi trabalhar no dia seguinte. Não conseguiria. O bom de ser uma funcionária exemplar foi que um único telefonema bastou para conseguir a dispensa. Uma vez livre, sua mente buscou algo para ocupar o tempo e desviar os caminhos da consciência das armadilhas que ela mesma procurava armar.

O desjejum foi feito rapidamente. A louça, atirada de qualquer jeito na pia. Agarrando o casaco, você fechou a porta atrás de si e seus pés logo ganharam as ruas e a vastidão do mundo. Havia muitos lugares para ir, mas o destino quis que fosse a Torre de Tóquio. Justo a ela, que já testemunhara tanta coisa; momentos meus, seus e nossos, instantes carregados de nós dois.

Do alto da torre, o mundo parecia pequeno demais. Pessoas, casas, carros. Tudo perdia a importância quando você estava lá. Talvez justamente por isso ela fosse tão importante.

Em meio à espera, a brisa soprou convidativa. Você olhou de um lado para o outro e sorriu fracamente. Então o tempo parou, como se quisesse esperá-la se encontrar. Você caminhou lentamente até a beirada da torre e se debruçou com cuidado para em seguida deixar seu corpo cair vertiginosamente. Antes de tocar o chão, contudo, um par de asas brancas aflorou e no instante seguinte você alçou vôo.

Era um costume que você desenvolvera com o passar dos anos. Voar daquele jeito era inexplicavelmente libertador. Trazia uma redenção que não podia ser encontrada de nenhuma outra forma. Quando voava, seus problemas sempre ficavam para trás. Provavelmente não conseguiam acompanhá-la.

Do alto de seu esplendor, o cinzento do céu se mesclava com o branco da neve. Por vezes não era possível distinguir em cima e em baixo. Talvez aquele vôo fosse na verdade um mergulho. Talvez você estivesse caindo para as entranhas do firmamento ou então subindo de volta para a Terra. O que importava realmente era que naquele momento você era livre. Não havia ninguém mais que a fizesse chorar ou sofrer. Só o vento que sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras de conforto.

Mas como todas as coisas, até mesmo a liberdade chega ao fim. E foi assim que você se viu novamente na torre, parada e de olhos fechados, lutando para que aquele momento não acabasse. O vento beijou-lhe a fronte e se despediu. Seus olhos se abriram e num estalo de dedos o tempo tornou a correr. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para aquelas pessoas você continuava parada, ponderando iminências e pensando caminhos.

No fim, dos muitos caminhos disponíveis, você optou pelo mais simples. Depois de jogar em uma maleta um punhado de roupas aleatórias você se pôs a caminhar. Parou de frente a um portão alto, adornado com detalhes esculpidos em ferro e bronze. O "D" emblemático não deixava dúvidas: aquele era um de seus grandes refúgios.

Tomoyo atendeu à campainha com um sorriso no rosto. Não era para menos. Havia um elo entre vocês que ninguém jamais seria capaz de romper. O sentimento que as unia era puro, carregado de uma cumplicidade que nem mesmo eu era capaz de partilhar contigo. Por isso ela não perguntou o que acontecera. Não a repreendeu por ter faltado ao trabalho ou por não ter atendido aos telefonemas despejados na caixa postal. Apenas tomou sua mala nas mãos e a guiou até o quarto. Nenhuma palavra foi necessária. Vocês se abraçaram forte, buscando nos braços uma da outra respostas para perguntas que não conheciam. E entre abraços e confidências aquele dia passou e logo a primeira semana pediu passagem.

Foi no começo da sétima noite que você decidiu me procurar. Não tanto pelo amargor da separação em si ou pelo desespero que nunca chegou a nascer, mas pela simples constatação de que a situação precisava ser resolvida. Assim, você engoliu o orgulho e a apreensão que a consumia lentamente. Tomoyo foi dirigindo o caminho todo ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava conselhos e trabalhava pequenos fragmentos de razão.

Naquele ínterim, encontrei Eriol fazendo as malas. Franzi a sobrancelha e bati na porta suavemente.

— Vai viajar?

— Vou voltar para Londres hoje à noite. Surgiram alguns compromissos de última hora. Não se apresse. Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. As chaves estão sobre a lareira.

Você tocou a campainha no mesmo momento em que eu apanhara o molho de chaves. O som agudo reverberou pela casa um pouco alto demais. À exceção do piano de Eriol, tudo mais parecia demasiadamente ruidoso quando ecoava entre as paredes daquela casa.

Fui até o portão, onde sua forma esguia esperava sob a neve que despencava do céu. Você tremia ligeiramente de frio, os lábios crispados e levemente arroxeados. A visão despertava um turbilhão de sentimentos que iam da compaixão ao ódio sem deixar espaço para constatações racionais.

— Shaoran... — você sussurrou, mas eu a interrompi em tom de urgência.

— Volte para casa, Sakura. Olhe seu estado, está congelando aqui.

— Precisamos conversar, por favor. — Sua súplica veio como um milhão de agulhas cravando minha carne. Respirei fundo.

— Não há nada para conversar. Vá para casa.

Uma lágrima correu-lhe a face. Você balançou a cabeça com força e tornou a me encarar. Vi refletidos em seus olhos todos os medos que consumiam nossos corações. E pela primeira vez em muitos anos, senti aquele medo me dominar.

— Não me olhe assim. Vá para casa, Sakura. Não vou falar com você agora.

Você me viu dar meia volta e tornar a entrar a casa de Eriol sem jamais olhar para trás. Sozinha, você se virou e deixou que o portão se fechasse às suas costas. Tomoyo tentou se aproximar, mas foi afastada gentilmente.

— Quero ficar sozinha. Não precisa me esperar, pode voltar para casa.

A moça quis protestar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi uma súplica silenciosa que ecoou mais forte que o ribombar de mil tambores. Nenhuma de vocês duas viu que um par de olhos as assistia de longe, sentindo a dúvida pesar desconfortavelmente em seu coração.

Fechei a porta com suavidade, mas logo me deparei com Eriol parado próximo às escadas. Ele trazia as malas prontas e as passagens em uma das mãos. Seus olhos faiscavam tenebrosamente em meio à penumbra; o mesmo brilho que tantas vezes despertou minha ira quando éramos crianças.

— Amor é o completo esquecimento do ser — ele me disse. — É um mergulhar em si próprio, um deslumbramento pueril. É encontro e perda, numa dança que ignora a razão. Amor é lágrima, é riso, é o suspiro que passa e não percebemos. Amor é orgulho ferido, é fenda no coração. Mas depois de passadas as provações, é aquele que mostra que orgulho foi feito para ser esquecido. Pois nada melhor que o orgulho que desvanece sob um banho de chuva.

Eu o fitei confuso. Minha boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, mas não consegui pensar em nada para dizer. O que recebi foi um olhar carregado de compaixão.

— Aprenda o significado de um coração com asas, Shaoran. — Sua expressão era gentil e seus lábios haviam se dobrado em um sorriso ligeiro, daqueles que damos ao ver o nascer do sol e sequer notamos por ser pequeno e sutil demais. — Sakura percebeu tempos atrás e ela só tinha onze anos.

Baixei a cabeça e dei-lhe as costas. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Eriol pegou as malas do chão e passou por mim. Sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra, cruzou a porta de saída e me deixou só. Na solidão os pensamentos afloraram e o sentido de seu discurso finalmente me atingiu. E ali, rodeado de nada, entendi porque eu não voltei para casa naquele dia. Não era raiva, frustração ou orgulho: era medo. Medo de discutir de novo, medo de perdê-la. E somente quando compreendi meu temor enxerguei o que deveria fazer.

— Sakura... — murmurei, antes de sair correndo.

Tomoyo continuava parada do lado de fora. Despedira-se de Eriol, mas continuava dividida. Não sabia se corria atrás de você ou atendia seu pedido. Durante o curto momento em que nos cruzamos, ela me olhou com a expressão triste.

— Vá atrás dela. Ela precisa de você. Vocês precisam um do outro. Não deixe que uma bobagem apague tantos anos de alegria.

Ela tinha razão, como sempre. No fim das contas, tudo aquilo que nós éramos, tudo que havíamos conquistado, devíamos àqueles dois. Por isso eu a abracei e agradeci. Tomoyo sorriu e apontou para uma direção. E sem dizer mais nada, eu corri.

* * *

_Finalizado: São Paulo, 18 de Maio de 2009_

_Revisado: São Paulo, 19 de Maio de 2009_

_Passou pelas mãos da __**Yoru** em: 31/05/2009._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! =D

Prometido e cumprido. Cá está o capítulo dois. Espero que tenham gostado. Confesso que demorei um pouquinho para achar o tom desta parte, mas depois que a coisa engatou, até que foi simples.

Pois é, o Shaoran finalmente se deu conta do seu erro e foi procurar a Sakura. O que acontecerá quando eles se reencontrarem? Bem, isso só no próximo e último capítulo. Preparem os corações, os ventiladores e as garrafinhas d'água, pois a última parte será intensa. ^.~

Como sempre, obrigado à Yoru, por ter betado o texto. E agradecimentos à Stella, que ficou me cutucando para terminar logo o capítulo. Talvez eu tivesse levado mais tempo sem seu estímulo. XD

Vejo vocês na próxima semana, com o capítulo final de Verbos Alados.

Até lá.

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.


	3. Futuro do Presente: Nós

Futuro do Presente: Nós

Encontramo-nos sob a copa seca da velha cerejeira que em outros tempos adornava o parque e fazia chover sobre ele um delicado tapete cor-de-rosa. Naquele momento, entretanto, o chão estava coberto por um manto branco que tornava até mesmo o negrume da noite mais claro e luminescente.

Seu coração estava agitado. Por isso não percebeu quando eu me aproximei. Seus ouvidos cansados escutaram o som de passos sobre a neve somente quando já era tarde demais.

— Eu já disse que quero ficar sozinha. Por que você não foi para casa? — sua voz soou impaciente.

— Porque minha esposa não está lá — respondi com simplicidade.

Você girou sobre os calcanhares com rapidez e leveza. Se o momento fosse outro eu teria me espantado com tamanha agilidade. Dadas as circunstancias, contudo, só pude encará-la em silêncio. Você me fitou com os olhos vitrificados de lágrimas. Pensei que fosse chorar, mas seus lábios se dobraram em um sorriso fraco ao ouvir minha voz murmurar:

— Me desculpe.

Nossos olhos se encontraram em meio à tempestade, somando esperanças e haveres. Não sei se você tentou falar algo, pois no momento seguinte minha voz soou ao mesmo tempo em que dei um passo a frente.

— Sinto muito, Sakura. Eu não queria... — mas as palavras embolaram e eu me calei. Baixei a cabeça, envergonhado. Sabia que toda tentativa de me explicar sairia daquela forma: incompleta, imperfeita.

Em silêncio, você se aproximou. Ergui os olhos para me deparar com duas piscinas esmeraldinas. Seus dedos tocaram meu rosto com suavidade.

— O que aconteceu conosco? — você indagou em voz baixa, os lábios ensaiando um meio sorriso que acabou por se perder.

— Não sei... Acho que acabamos nos perdendo no meio do caminho.

— Você acha que ainda podemos nos encontrar?

Sorri. Dessa vez de verdade. Tomei suas mãos nas minhas e as apertei com carinho. Nossos dedos se entrelaçaram em um movimento carregado de cumplicidade, como se não houvesse nenhum outro lugar onde pudessem pertencer senão entre nós dois.

— Sempre — sussurrei. — Não importa como nem quando. Eu sempre a encontrarei. Basta que você perdoe este ser que ainda tem tanto a aprender...

Fui calado por um dedo nos lábios. Uma única lágrima correu-lhe a face ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso genuíno iluminou seu rosto. E num lampejo de lucidez, eu soube que tudo ficaria bem.

Abraçamo-nos com uma suavidade que veio carregada de uma volúpia paradoxal. Sentimos uma súbita necessidade de aproximar corpos e almas, de fundir significados e distâncias. Fechei os olhos ao sentir sua aura morna me envolver. Cheguei a pensar que a leveza repentina que se apossou de mim era apenas meu espírito que respirava aliviado. Demorei a notar que subíamos em direção às pesadas nuvens que se adensavam sobre Tomoeda.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntei, olhando para as vidas que deixávamos lá em baixo.

— Isso realmente importa? — você sorriu, olhando para o alto com a expressão carregada de ansiedade. Não, não importava. Estávamos juntos e isso significava mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Voamos lado a lado sobre aquela cidade pequenina, que de repente parecia grande o suficiente para nos abrigar; para acolher nossas alegrias, tristezas, vitórias e decepções. Não havia, afinal, nenhum outro lugar no mundo que pudesse nos servir de lar.

Continuamos subindo e rodopiando; o vento gritando em nossos rostos gelados. Por vezes mergulhávamos vertiginosamente, fazendo nossos corpos espiralar num turbilhão de sentimentos e emoções.

Pousamos, enfim, na sacada do nosso apartamento. Os vidros fechados estavam cheios de gelo e apreensão. Cruzamos a sala de mãos dadas, deixando resquícios de água e sonho por onde passávamos. A neve derretida pingava lentamente sobre o carpete de madeira, mas isso não tinha importância.

— É melhor você trocar de roupa — eu disse, abrindo o zíper da sua jaqueta molhada e atirando-a de qualquer jeito sobre o chão do quarto. — Não quero vê-la doente.

Um brilho maroto fulgurou em seu olhar.

— Serei obrigada a dizer o mesmo — você rebateu, aproximando-se lentamente e desfazendo o nó da minha gravata. Esperei que você se livrasse dela como eu fizera um pouco antes com seu casaco, mas ela continuou em torno do meu pescoço e eu franzi a sobrancelha. Apenas por um segundo. Então você a puxou com as duas mãos, forçando-me para frente e tomando meus lábios nos seus. Suavemente no começo, mas logo fomos dominados por uma voracidade sem igual. E naquele encontro de bocas e saliva, nossas línguas dançaram embaladas pela paixão que renascia.

Suas mãos buscaram as minhas no escuro do aposento. Os olhos fechados não permitiam ver nada senão a chama recém-desperta de nossos corações. Eu nunca entendi como, de repente, minha camisa estava jogada num canto qualquer. Você me empurrou para cima da cama e sorriu — o mesmo sorriso que tantas vezes fizera com que eu me perdesse.

— Às vezes eu me pergunto... Por que parece que você está sempre um passo à minha frente?

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não estou — respondi. — Nunca estive.

— Preciso tanto de você, Shaoran. Gostaria de ser independente como você, mas não consigo.

— Não sou independente, Sakura. Dependo de você mais do que pode imaginar. Preciso de você para saber quem eu sou. É sua luz que faz com que eu não me perca em mim mesmo. Talvez você não tenha se dado conta, mas foi seu amor que me salvou anos atrás, quando ainda éramos apenas crianças.

Seus dedos envolveram meu rosto. Seus lábios tocaram os meus novamente, mas dessa vez o beijo veio carregado de cumplicidade e sentimento. Minhas mãos enlaçaram sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que você se debruçava sobre mim. Com simplicidade e carinho, desfizemos todas as barreiras que separavam nossos corpos um do outro.

A neve continuava a cair do lado de fora, mas o calor de nossos sentimentos bastava para nos aquecer. De repente, o quarto que uma semana antes lhe parecera grande e desajeitado agora se mostrava pequeno demais para acomodar nossa paixão.

Seus dedos finos traçaram os contornos das minhas costas placidamente, fazendo um calafrio correr minha espinha. Em resposta pousei meus lábios sobre seu pescoço, que naquele momento parecia extremamente convidativo. Um gemido rouco escapou de sua garganta e ecoou sob os lençóis, despertando em mim um sentimento pleno de satisfação.

Percorri com a língua os caminhos intrínsecos do seu colo, tentando memorizar cada curva que o compunha. Em vão. Não importava quantas vezes eu andasse por aquelas vias, sempre havia algo novo para se descobrir.

Naquela dança, tomei seus seios em minhas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que você afagava meus cabelos. Havia ali uma lascívia pura, quase primitiva. Quando nos amávamos, era como se tudo ficasse subitamente mais simples. Sem que nos déssemos conta, encontrávamos respostas para todas as nossas perguntas. Juntos podíamos distinguir com clareza o certo do errado e tornar os momentos difíceis em lições e lembranças.

— Eu amo você, Sakura — sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido em um tom um pouco rouco demais. Recebi um suspiro e uma súplica como resposta.

— Então me ame.

Suas mãos acariciaram meus cabelos, percorreram meu peito marcado pela respiração descompassada e desceram até me envolver por completo. Suspirei. Meus olhos se dividiram entre o prazer de seu toque e a beleza radiante de sua presença. Não soube se continuava a encará-la ou se cedia ao peso repentino de minhas pálpebras. O contraste era nítido: a suavidade de seu carinho se opunha à rigidez e concretude do meu desejo e justamente por isso o completava.

Entre beijos e suspiros, seus lábios refizeram o caminho que pouco antes havia sido traçado pelas suas mãos. Era como se tentassem reconstruir uma memória recente, daquelas que sequer chegam a se apagar e logo são bruscamente reavivadas. O silêncio do aposento foi subitamente substituído por algo que não era nem grito nem sussurro. Era um gemido baixo e carregado de volúpia que lhe trouxe júbilo e contentamento.

Ao calor dos lábios você somou a umidade da língua, trazendo um alento perigosamente arrebatador. Dizem que excesso de pudor e cama não combinam muito bem. Não sei se você já tinha ouvido isso em algum lugar. Felizmente, para mim, cada momento ao seu lado era único. Por você eu colocava de lado toda compostura, esquecia todo o autocontrole que durante anos havia sido obrigado a adotar.

Na ânsia de retribuir seu carinho abandonei os últimos traços de bom senso que ainda me restavam. De olhos fechados busquei por você. Sua voz ecoou um gemido sutil ao me sentir depositar um beijo em sua perna. Arqueando as costas levemente, seu corpo se contorceu em antecipação. Não havia palavra que descrevesse com precisão a descarga de sentimentos naquele instante.

Afastamo-nos brevemente, a respiração descompassada trazendo um prenuncio do fim. Buscamos nos olhos um do outro uma permissão silenciosa. O consentimento dos fatos, embora latente, demandava a confirmação mútua de quem horas atrás errava por vias dúbias mergulhado em solidão. A madrugada já ia alta, mas os problemas do mundo exterior não nos preocupavam. Não havia por quê.

Naqueles últimos momentos, quando o universo pendia dividido entre silêncio e desordem, sussurramos juras de amor. Não as promessas inocentes da juventude que busca eternidade e confirmação, mas votos nascidos da maturidade e prudência que os anos haviam cravado em nossas vidas.

Aproximando anseios e realizações, acabamos rodeados de fantasia. Deixamos que imaginação e realidade se mesclassem em um mosaico carregado de cores e formas. Havia o brilho de esmeraldas se fundindo ao fulgor de topázios e âmbares. A suavidade de curvas sinuosas se confundindo com retas angulares, por vezes rudes e grosseiras.

Em meio àquela confusão de contornos; de mãos desenhando carinhos e lábios provando desejos, tornamos a nos aproximar. Você depositou um beijo em cada uma de minhas pálpebras fechadas e tocou minha pele gelada. Estremeci. Houve uma breve pausa, marcada somente pelo descompasso de dois corações à deriva. Aquele intervalo trazia uma antecipação insuportável — era o último suspiro antes do mais profundo dos mergulhos.

Demos as mãos. E juntos, sem pensar mais nenhuma vez sequer, mergulhamos. Nossas vozes se encontraram, fazendo-nos esquecer dos medos e incertezas que antes haviam nos dominado. Não havia mais dúvida, apenas realização. Os corpos colados em um ritmo frenético não deixavam espaço para indagações ou desconfianças.

Nossa dança logo se mostrou desprovida de qualquer lógica. Diante da constatação, sorrimos em meio ao mar de gemidos roucos e nos entregamos por completo à insanidade. A placidez do seu sexo no meu era inebriante e instigava-nos a mergulhar cada vez mais fundo.

E então aconteceu.

Tocando as profundezas daquele oceano, alcançamos a liberdade. E mesmo com a aparente contradição; mesmo com a pungente madrugada de inverno a manchar a terra, vimos o universo brilhar. Naquele instante infinitesimal que durou nosso êxtase, nós éramos deuses. Nos braços um do outro, éramos seres perfeitos, feitos da mais pura luz. Apenas por um momento. Então, o mundo tornou a mergulhar na escuridão.

No silêncio que tomou o quarto, nossos dedos se entrelaçaram numa parca tentativa de prolongar sensações e eternizar memórias. Seu braço enlaçou minha cintura, arrancando-me um sorriso de cumplicidade. Adormecemos quando o Sol lançou seu primeiro raio sobre os telhados de Tomoeda, fazendo a cidade toda acordar — exceto nós dois.

Nos últimos segundos que antecederam a aurora, quando minha consciência se perdia entre constatações e devaneios, percebi que não me recordava mais dos motivos que haviam nos levado a discutir. As lembranças dos momentos de treva pareciam se dissolver sob o dia que raiava. Assombrado com tal percepção, olhei para o lado, mas você já se entregara por completo aos braços de Morfeu. Sorri. Não importava mais, afinal. Éramos apenas dois pássaros aprendendo a voar.

* * *

Finalizado: São Paulo, 24 de Maio de 2009

Revisado: São Paulo, 01 de Junho de 2009

Passou pelas mãos da _**Yoru**_ em 07/06/09.

* * *

N/A: Olá, pessoal!

Acabou! Pois é, Verbos chegou ao fim com este capítulo. Desculpem pelo atraso, era para eu ter postado este capítulo ontem, mas acabei não parando direito em casa. Espero que todos tenham gostado da leitura. Este foi um capítulo particularmente difícil de escrever. É terrível ter uma cena na cabeça e não poder descrevê-la tal e qual se imagina. Foi complicado encontrar um equilíbrio entre a indução e a sugestão. No geral, achei que ficou satisfatório.

Antes que alguém pergunte, nunca foi minha intensão explicar a briga deles. Desde o começo o foco era a reconciliação. Se nem o Shaoran se lembra direito dos motivos da discussão, por que justo eu haveria de saber? XD

Sobre a o tempo da Narrativa, a Diana comentou achar que os títulos dos capítulos refletiriam, de algum modo, o estilo da narrativa. Na verdade, a ligação é mais sutil. Os títulos nada mais são do que o foco pessoal. Eles marcam o início da história, com a separação; por isso Pretérito Imperfeito. É um momento onde os problemas parecem aflorar. Em seguida há a ponderação, com o Presente. E então a superação, narrada nesta parte que vocês acabaram de ler. O Futuro do Presente se dá pelo fato de a reconciliação estar ligada às conclusões oriundas do segundo capítulo. Futuro do Pretérito mostraria as consequências de algo negativo como a separação e não era essa a proposta do texto. Espero ter clareado algumas coisas com isso.

Agradeço imensamente todas as pessoas que comentaram nos capítulos anteriores:

_**Miaka Hiiragizawa:**_ Obrigado por todo apoio. Seja nas fics ou em todos os outros momentos da minha vida que você se mostrou presente. Fico feliz de saber que mesmo não sendo a maior apreciadora de leituras em primeira pessoa você goste do modo como escrevo. Espero por você no fim de semana. Beijos. ^.~

_**€lux: **_Desculpe por não mostrar os motivos da briga deles. Eu nem cheguei a pensar nisso, na verdade. Mas espero que você tenha gostado do resultado. =D

_**Diana Lua: **_Diana, lindinha! Já disse que gostei imensamente dos seus reviews. Espero sinceramente que esse desfecho a tenha agradado. Fico contente que tenha gostado da minha abordagem dos personagens. Beijo grande.

_**Yume no Yoru: **_Olá, moça! Obrigado pelos elogios, eles me deixaram extremamente feliz. Fiquei com um sorriso bobo na cara após lê-lo. Estou torcendo para que esse final não a tenha desapontado. Valeu pelo comentário no capítulo anterior. o/

Obrigado também a todos que leram, mas por algum motivo não deixaram comentário. Se você gostou do texto, para mim, já é maravilhoso!

Um agradecimento especial à Yoru, por ter betado os capítulos e por ser esta pessoa tão especial. Obrigado por tudo. Uma pena não você não ter conseguido adicionar suas notas finais neste capítulo.

Até a próxima, pessoal.

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.


End file.
